Resident Evil: Promise
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Post-mansion. Chris suffers from PTSD, flashbacks haunt him and so do nightmares. There is only one person who can ease him, and he's also asked an question he couldn't refuse to answer. Oneshot, ChrisxJill. Rated T for safety.


**Author's Note:** Another fic I wrote at school. Man, I'm on a roll! xD I just don't do anything in my spare time and, instead of wasting it, I decide to write. Besides, inspiration comes. Enjoy! This is written from Chris' point of view

(Me: Nice! What would it be to be in his shoes)  
(Him: Nothing pleasant, I'm telling you.)  
(Me: Yeah... but at least you get Jill for you... at least in fiction.)  
(Her: That's the good thing.)  
(Me: Aww... xDDD)

Sorry, couldn't help myself xD

**Note:** This is my first try at a oneshot, so be nice xP

**Note #2:** My last fic, "The Final Battle" has received a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! And, just so you know, I have amazing ideas in mind for a continuation, maybe it'll be two chapters long. Do you think I should continue it? Yeah, I have a lot of things in mind xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Resident Evil: Promise  
**

My head was spinning and I felt sick, but I still stood up. I needed to. Feeling the cold floor under my feet, I walked to the window, opened it and felt the cool, summer evening air against my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in, relaxing my body and clearing my mind. It was oddly cool for mid-summer evening, but I knew what it meant: it meant it wasn't over.

It was my second day at the hospital since the incident in the mansion. That event sometimes haunted my dreams, and flashbacks appeared in my mind from time to time. We could say I suffered PTSD. I had been in hell and back again alive, miraculously. In that moment, a flashback hit me. It was one of the worst and most painful: Richard. He had sacrificed himself for me to save me from that damned shark. I would be sure to avenge him, because his death would not be in vain.

I lowered my head in awe and looked at my bandaged arm. I frowned: why was I alive? I couldn't do anything for anyone and there I was, cursing him under my breath: Wesker. I couldn't and refused to believe I had trusted that man. Well, it's normal for a subordinate to trust his captain, but he had used us to test his freakish creations, or as he had said, Umbrella, who was involved in that. I just couldn't feel worse.

I tried to forget about it and surprisingly enough, I was able to. I turned around, feeling the breeze stroke my hair, and sighed heavily. Suddenly, I heard three knocks in my door.

"Yeah?" I said, not wanting to see anybody. But who appeared at the door slightly lifted my spirits, "Hey, Jill." She entered and approached me, a faint smile on her delicate face.

"Hi," she said, and I sensed tiredness in her voice, "How are you?"

I shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing." Jill looked away and I frowned again instinctively. Jill sat on the bed with a short sigh, faint bags under her eyes.

"I tried talking with Irons today, and guess what? He wouldn't listen. I showed him everything we collected, we had proved everything that happened in that mansion, but he still wouldn't believe it." She told me, her eyes gleaming in the faint darkness.

"That dumbass, I can't believe it. Don't worry, Jill, we'll see this matter through," I said, sitting beside her. This time, I was sure of myself. Having Wesker's image in my head motivated me; that bastard wouldn't get away with it!

"Hey, you didn't answer me before," she said, changing the subject, "How are you feeling, Chris?" I almost smiled. It was really kind of her to come and visit me, especially when she was so tired at that time of the day.

"I'm… not very good actually, but it's nothing to worry about." Then, Jill stood up, clearly angry with me.

"Don't try to hide what you can't, please! Don't lie," Sorrow tugged at my heart excruciatingly. Jill turned around and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Jill. I didn't mean to lie to you," I replied as I stood up, "I just don't want to worry you, that's all." Then, to my surprise, she chuckled.

"You can't help it, silly, I'll be worried about you. Say, can you tell me what did the medics tell you?" I was slightly annoyed by her question, but I couldn't help it: she was really stubborn. Yet I felt my soul at ease. She was smiling so kindly for the first time in a good while, and she irradiated friendliness.

"Four letters: P-T-S-D." I told her sitting back on the bed. Jill raised her brow.

"Stress disorder?" she echoed. Still reluctant to admit it, I nodded. I felt her sit beside me again, her piercing blue gaze upon me.

"Yeah. Flashbacks hit me now and then, I sometimes have nightmares and, you know, I can't barely take it. It's just over and over again, every time the same memories, the same feelings. The same pain, sorrow, anger… I'm always haunted by the most painful ones: Richard, Rebecca, who almost died, and…" I didn't expect it, but my voice started to tremble. Jill watched me clench my fist and bite my lower lip.

I had flashbacks again.

***************************************

"_You killed them with your own dirty hands… You son of a bitch!!"_

"_No…"_

"_Oh yes, dear. Just like this."_

***************************************

And I heard the gunshot as clearly as I had back at the mansion. I grunted in pain, took my hand to my eyes and I started shaking. I thought Jill had said something, but I couldn't hear anything: the memories were anchored to my mind; they were so real I thought I was back there again, reliving the horror that haunted and would haunt me for the rest of my days.

When I opened my eyes and quickly lowered my hand, I was back at the hospital room. I was panting, Jill was kneeling in front of me, worried sick, and when I finally came to my senses, I noticed her warm hand on my cheek and her other on my fist. Also, I felt my face turn slightly red. I didn't think she'd ever do that! And I soon knew why the gesture.

"You've cried." She told me in a faint voice. I gasped: she was kidding!

"Um…" I was embarrassed. _Way to go, Chris,_ a voice in my head told me.

Jill laughed, something I found pleasant to hear, "Men don't cry? That's a complete stupidity." I smiled. Then, something hit me: why not go on a date? Well, not exactly a date, but just something to have a good time and try to make her forget for a while. But cat got my tongue… for a moment.

"Say, Jill, uh… Would you like to do something tomorrow?" Now there I had screwed up: I didn't like to improvise!

"Yeah, it'd be nice."

"Wha-What?" I couldn't believe it. Did she just…?

"I said 'yeah, that'd be nice'. What, you thought I'd say 'no'?" she asked me, grinning. I didn't reply as I was too shocked. Jill tightened her grip around my hand. It felt great.

She sat next to me again and said:

"Where d'you wanna go?"

"I asked you, so you decide."

"Hm… nothing 'special', 'kay?"

"What made you think it would?" I teased her, holding a false serious expression, yet I couldn't hold it for long, "Yeah, considering it's our first time, I'd say we should take it easy, don't you think?" I knew she'd agree. We had known each other for a long time and we both knew we weren't very 'forward' with that kind of things; better step by step.

I kindly took her hand in return. Jill sighed comfortably as she leaned her hand against my arm. I really swallowed hard as I felt a knot in my stomach, but I also thanked having her by my side. To tell the truth, I had… a crush on her for a year now, but I hadn't dared to tell her. I hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders, wondering if I would go too far. It didn't look like it and I hugged her delicately.

"Thanks," I heard her day. Her words made me smile again and all my stress faded away. I felt incredibly good with her. Somehow, I don't know, maybe by intuition, I knew she needed somebody to be with, and why had it been me, I wondered. I wasn't the typical guy like the ones around; I was like from another branch. And it looked like she was happy with that.

"Chris?"

"Yes, Jill?"

She sat upright, "I need to ask you a favour."

"What's that?" I asked, intrigued by her sudden question.

"Stay by my side, will you?" My eyes opened with surprise. Did she really need me? She was by no means weak but, after all that's happened, I couldn't blame her. I would feel the same if I were in her shoes. But she was asking _me_ to _be_ with her! Jill looked at me. I suddenly noticed our faces were kinda close and my heart sped up, so much I thought it was gonna come out. I had to calm down. The gap between us became narrower until we both closed it. I felt her lips against mine; it was a short kiss, but more tender than friendly, I'd say. When we finally broke away, our hands found themselves and our cheekbones touched. It was a pleasant feeling and, with my eyes closed, enjoying the moment to the extreme, I whispered:

"I won't leave you alone. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Cute, wasn't it? xD Well, I'll leave it up to you to review, please? But no flames.


End file.
